The present invention relates to a scope mount and more particularly to a device for clamping a telescopic gun sight to a dove-tail tongue on the barrel of a gun.
Telescopic sights are a widely used optional accessory for firearms, particularly rifles, and facilitate the accurate aiming of such firearms. As the range and accuracy of firearms such as rifles and pistols has increased, the popularity of telescopic sights has commensurately increased. It has therefore become important for firearm manufacturers to provide a method for universally and simply applying a telescopic sight on their firearms.
Important considerations in providing a telescopic sight mount are the simplicity and security of the mount. The ease with which a telescopic sight may be mounted or dismounted is critical since the sight is often separately stored from the firearm. Similarly, sights are often switched from firearm to firearm. It is also desirable to have a mounting system so that different sights may be interchanged within the mount or different sights with dedicated mounts may be interchanged upon the firearm.
It is critical that a telescopic sight be securely mounted to a firearm. The line of sight of a securely mounted telescopic sight may be adjusted once for the particular rifle and need not be adjusted after that. Less stable mounting devices would cause mis-aiming or would require continuous adjustment as the firearm is carried and jostled or fired.
It is also important for a telescopic mount sight to be relatively low profile, so that the line of sight of the telescopic sight is as close as possible to the firing axis of the firearm, increasing the accuracy of the sighting mechanism.
It is the principle objective of the present invention to provide a mounting for a telescopic gun sight wherein the mounting bracket may be slidingly engaged upon a tongue located on the firearm and fixedly secured by a clamping force exerted by two clamping brackets through the engagement of threaded screws. This arrangement serves to provide easy assembly and universal assembly and yet provides a very secure and stable mounting of the telescopic sight. Although the invention particularly pertains the mounting of telescopic sights, as is apparent from the enclosed description and drawings, the device is easily adapted to provide a mounting means for other types of gun sights. Further, although a common type of telescopic scope, commercially available, is particularly contemplated, the particular scope mounting brackets may be adapted to receive any type of scope available, depending on the needs of the user.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken into conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: